Childlike Love
by KyuRisu
Summary: Dlanor is a child to most people. But in reality, she is much older than she looks. So when she decides to confess her unchildish crush, What will happen? The beginning of a series of Dlanor/Will one-shots, prompts, and ideas. Expect to see plenty of Lion and Virgilia as well.


The small, unimposing girl called Dlanor A. Knox was one of the most feared inhabitants of Heaven ever to exist, right after the high court judges, which many suspected to be angels, her own deceased father, and the long since retired Willard H. Wright, known as "Wizard Hunting Wright" and "Will of the twenty wedges" even now. He didn't fear her. In turn, she didn't fear him. They had formed an unlikely but warm friendship, each one willing to let the other see their true nature by now. And that was the current reason why Dlanor had decided to borrow a cookbook. She was making chocolate. For Valentine's Day. For Will. "Feelings" were something that Dlanor had long since learned to push down and ignore until they stopped resurfacing. As such, trying to navigate them was confusing. But now, she was making chocolate for a man who appeared to be much older than her, which was true, despite the fact that she herself was not really a child in terms of years. In terms of her mind, however… that was more complicated. She had a child's tastes. She liked sweets and "girly" things, though the only place she allowed them was her private bedroom. On the other hand, she liked complex novels and had an intellect far beyond her years. It was something she needed in order to be an archbishop. And as for her reaction to the countless deaths at her own hands? In truth, she hated all of it, but was so numb by now that she barely realized. She wasn't sure if that would count as a child or adult reaction. So even though she was a child by most standards… she was nursing a very un-childlike crush on Will. She sorted through the frustrating thoughts like paperwork as she worked on the chocolate, trying to calm the frenzied storm of thoughts.

A while later, Dlanor was able to take a small break as the chocolates cooled and hardened in their small molds, sitting down on the ground. Inwardly, she was utterly disgusted at herself for being so worked up over something as simple as giving chocolates to a man. He would almost certainly reject her. He wasn't the type for "love" and even if he was, the perceived age gap would put him off. So why was she even bothering to make chocolates? That was… well, that was because she wanted to just get it done with. She would give him the chocolates, confess her feelings, accept his rejection, and go home, free of the secret emotions that ate at her. She was certain that telling him would ease her mind. But even then, she felt a horrific anxiety and sadness at the thought of rejection. She wanted to be with Will. She had romantic feelings for him. But it was utterly impossible. She was still just a child no matter how many years she was alive. She sighed and looked up at the ceiling, trying to remind herself that she was better than this. She was tough. She could kill anyone. She could take any number of injuries and be perfectly fine. She could solve mysteries no one else could. She could deal with Valentine's Day. Picking herself up, she began to place the chocolates into a small box, and carefully wrapped it. Now, she would wait for tomorrow. Then it would all be over. She put the box away and crawled into her bed, strangely exhausted though she had done virtually nothing that day. She just hoped that this gesture would not destroy her most precious friendship.

Will sighed as he felt an all-too-familiar weight on his back, followed by insistent meowing. Rolling over with an irritated groan, he sat up, patting the fluffy white cat on the head. "Yes Diana, I'll get you your breakfast now. Wait just a minute." He got up, attempted to wake himself up by washing his face, and prepared breakfast for his picky cat. Really, Diana was the only companion he had, besides the occasional company of Lion and Dlanor. He liked them just fine, maybe more than fine, but he was still more of a loner than anything. So he settled down on the couch and picked up yet another novel, deciding that he had nothing better to do. On February 14th, he definitely would not leave the house. All that would lead to was a horde of fan girls begging him for autographs or whatever. He had started to slip into the world of his book when a loud, blunt knock sounded at his door. Annoyed and yet curious as to who it could be, he obliged the silent request and opened the door. He tried his best not to show his surprise at the sight of tiny Dlanor, silently holding out an awkwardly-wrapped box. At first, he did not react. Then he realized with an odd feeling of dread what she was doing. "Dlanor… are you giving me chocolates?" He asked, hesitant and a bit unnerved. She was a kid, for crying out loud. What was this? He sighed when she nodded, the same blank, expressionless gaze she almost always wore fixed on him. "Alright. Come in, shorty. We gotta talk." She followed behind him. And now he had to figure out what the hell he was supposed to say to this.

Dlanor followed Will into his house, the usual dust and clutter making her want to sneeze, but she held it back. She was happy that he hadn't just slammed the door in her face, but she was also ridiculously nervous as well. She steeled herself again. She just had to tell him. Just a few sentences. She just had to say it and everything would be fine. She inhaled and spoke before she was prompted. "Good morning Will. I see you are surprised by the chocolates I made for YOU." She began, trying to be polite. "Truthfully, for some time now, my feelings towards you are best described as a CRUSH." She continued. Now that was out. No going back. "These emotions have been bothering ME, so I decided acting on them would clear my MIND. So I made you chocolates and came here, to tell YOU. I understand that you are not a romantic PERSON. I don't expect you to return my FEELINGS. After all, I am only a CHILD. But, nevertheless, please accept these chocolates as my sincere GIFT." She felt like her legs would give out. She'd said it. She'd done it, at last. But now… why didn't she feel any better? She looked up at Will, waiting for his response. She saw the look of surprise, and then… sympathy? Uh oh. "Dlanor… I'm flattered, I am, but you're right. I can't return your feelings. You're just a kid. I don't think you really understand what a crush is. But thanks anyway. I'm sure the chocolates will be good." He said, graciously accepting the box with an affectionate smile. And oh, that hurt worse than if she had stabbed her own sword through her heart. Hot tears began to stream down her cheeks. That wasn't fair. All this time. All these feelings. All these conflicted, confusing, maddening thoughts… and to be told she didn't understand because she was a child! She hadn't planned to say anything more, but now she couldn't help it. "You're WRONG." She said, furiously scrubbing away tears while Will attempted to pick his jaw up off the floor at the unprecedented sight of Dlanor crying. "I'm not just a CHILD. I look like one, and even think like one for the most PART. But I don't live like a CHILD. I am always sent out to kill, again and AGAIN. I hate IT. And you didn't hate me for THAT. You were still a FRIEND. No one else is like that to ME. They are AFRAID. I am much older than I look, and you know THAT. I can feel things that a normal child CANNOT." Her voice cracked. She was still crying. Why was she still crying? Could it really hurt this much? "I can love YOU. At the very least, please acknowledge THAT." She managed, before losing all of her remaining dignity and running out of the house, crying and struggling to understand why rejection _hurt_ so damn much. She ended up curled up against the wall of her house, partially hidden by a bush, sobbing like an idiot. Her heart ached. Why had she done this? She had been such an idiot. It hadn't made her feel better, it had made things a thousand times worse!

Will stared after Dlanor as she ran out of the house, crying. He took a few seconds to process the very idea of Dlanor crying. He hadn't even thought she _could_ cry. And then it hit him. He was an absolute idiot and a heartless bastard. Of _course_ Dlanor could cry. She wasn't a robot. She could cry and she could love. How long had she been living with the frustration of eternal childhood? To reject her so bluntly was mean. To say her feelings weren't real… oh, he had really screwed up this time. He had to fix it. He was not going to let his friend hurt like that because of him.

Dlanor's tears eventually ran dry. Her sobbing stopped. Her head was throbbing and she was tired, but she didn't bother to get up. The constant nagging of ' _Idiot, Idiot, Idiot'_ wouldn't stop either. Her eyes burned and she rubbed at them to try and ease it. She had never, at least, not in her memory, hurt like this. Had she really loved Will that much? So much that his rejection had made her _cry_ for the first time since she had killed her father? Well, yes. That was obvious. But now she wished more than anything that she could just take it back. Eyes closed, she didn't see who had sat down beside her. Tiredly, she turned her head, and let out a quiet gasp. Will was sitting beside her, smiling warmly. He held out an ice cream cone to her. Vanilla. Her favorite. She took it, still surprised. He gently patted her head. "I'm sorry. That was cruel of me to say. Look, no matter how old you are or how I might feel about love, you're still my precious friend. So cheer up a little. The chocolates really were delicious." He said. Dlanor felt her spirits lift, and her tightened chest relaxed. She smiled. Romantic love or not, he was still here with her, and they could be together on Valentine's Day. Ice cream had never tasted so good.


End file.
